


The Hunter With Broken Eyes

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, loosely based on stypls' last human au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't you going to shoot?" Kevin asks, gulping as feels the arrow prick past the skin of his neck and blood start to roll slowly down the blade, his eyes clenched shut.</p><p>(Kevin's a human, lost from the group of mutants that swore to protect him, when he runs into a hunter with big blue eyes that shouldn't help him. This hunter though? He's different, in more ways then one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter With Broken Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is super, super old! I began it back in August and lost inspiration for it somewhere along the way. Here's the finished version though! It's went through various changes over time: it was probably going to be way longer back when I started it, at one point it was a Jormus fic, at one point it was a Immortalanex fic and a lot of the time it was going to have implied Koova. However, it always retained the KootraBlackHawk friendship.
> 
> More info on what the idea behind this was at the bottom!

Kevin's used to having deadly weapons pointed at his face.

Ever since that fateful day, when his world fell to pieces, shattered by mutants and hunters and death, he's been faced with a variety of swords, guns, bows, spears and whatever else those assholes had on them. He's felt the cut of a blade on his cheek and the force of a bullet in his arm, and the stab of an arrow into his leg. The pain is normal, common by now.

What's not is the look in the man's eyes.

Blue is painted over with some kind of fierce emotion; whether it's agony or anger or sorrow, Kevin can't tell, but his wide eyes look down at him with such raw feelings that it shocks him to the core. He's never seen such humanity in one of those hunters, who are usually so blank and detached, but this man seems to have misery carved into his soul and emotions shining bright in eyes the colour of the sky. The surprise stops him from speaking for a few moments and the words come out strained.

"Aren't you going to shoot?" Kevin asks, gulping as feels the arrow prick past the skin of his neck and blood start to roll slowly down the blade, his eyes clenched shut. A few moments of silence pass, until the pressure is suddenly gone and the black-haired boy's eyes fly open to find the brunette lowering his bow, hands shaky and eyes downcast. There is a quietness between the two, blue eyes trained to the floor, brown eyes staring with bewilderment.

If this was a normal day, Kevin would either be dead, blood gushing from his neck, or taken, a new toy for those monsters, but this isn't a normal day and the man in front of him is clearly not normal either. It takes a few moments to realise this fact, but it's clear when he looks over the other with scrutiny. He's never seen a hunter in such casual, human-like clothing, with a red cap balanced on messy brown hair and a grey hoodie instead of the usual camouflage he's seen so many times before. His hair's long and his beard scruffy, the bottom of his jeans frayed, the straps holding his knives to legs worn and tearing. There are cuts all over his body, some fresh and sill bleeding, others older and cracked.

His hands tremble, his eyes water, and most of all, he doesn't shoot. But he's got a arrows strapped to his back, and he didn't hesitate to hold his bow to Kevin's neck after hearing just a few sounds. This man is a hunter clearly, but if he was a usual hunter Kevin would be dead or taken now, not gazing at the unusual man before him. This man is a strange specimen, unlike what Kevin's ever seen before, and he remembers the tales Sly had told him, while Aleks rolled his eyes and the others sat there in boredom, about the 'nice' hunters, the ones who thought before swinging, and who only went for clear threats. But he told him they didn't exist, and here one is now. Right in front of him.

The silence is deafening, until it's broken by the sound of sirens coming in the distance, which Kevin doesn't recognise but the man in front of him does. His head snaps up,his eyes widen, his arms quickly throw his bow over his shoulder, and as he rushes forward, Kevin breaks out of his stupor, tumbling backwards when the man grabs his wrist.

"Sorry," he whispers, and suddenly everything is black.

{~}

"Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Kevin's eyes fluttered open, squinting against the burst of light. He could barely see the figure above him, but he could recognise that red cap and those bright but broken eyes. 

"Ah, you're alright," the man softly says, and the black-haired boy is surprised to hear happiness in that statement. This hunter was joyful that someone who should have been his prey was fine. Another point to add to the list of things wrong with this man.

"Sorry about that," the brunette rubbed the back of his head, throwing a gentle but fake smile Kevin's way. "I knew they were coming but I knew you wouldn't believe me. After all, I am one of them." His face suddenly darkened and his lips turned down into a scowl. "Or I was. So I had to do."

'Had to what?' Kevin thinks, but pain shoots through him as the man reaches over to brush a hand against his cheek and he winces, looking up at the mirror across the other side of the room to see a large bruise blossoming on his face. 'Oh.'

"It's okay," he forced out, coughing. His throat was sore and dry and he really needed a drink, and the man seemed to understand, cradling in both hands a glass of water and bringing it to Kevin's lips. "Thanks."

"No problem." Something small fleeted across the brunette's lips, whether it was a smile or a frown, the raven couldn't tell, as it disappeared as quickly as it came, replaced with the strained grin that seemed permanent on this man. 

"W-Where...?" Kevin started, stuttering, unsure of both himself and the situation at hand.

"Where are we?" The man guessed, the look on his face soft, the pained smile settling into a little pull of the lips that seemed surprisingly genuine at Kevin's curiosity. "About two miles off Denver. A cabin in the woods. Near a lake, encased in trees, no other people near by. Not that I know of at least."

The brunette rattled off the information so quickly it was like he had memorised it for a reason. He sounded mechanical almost, military-like in his stiffness and forward tone, but it melted almost in face of his little surge of joy.

Kevin shifted in the bed, looking up uncertainly at the slightly smiling man who still worried him despite all his differences to the hunters he'd already met. The silence wasn't comforting at all, Kevin searching for any sort of telling emotion in those pretty blue eyes.

The brown-haired man noticed the glances, obviously uneasy in his stance as a stare never left his eyes, and he started to walk off, calling over his shoulder some words that were barely audible to his ears due to the erratic pounding of his heart, "I'll be back in a second. You'll need some painkillers."

And then the man was gone, leaving through the door, and Kevin was alone, left to the thoughts consuming his head and the stinging pain in his cheek which he hadn't noticed while distracted by the moment at hand.

The room Kevin found himself in wasn't small, not by any standards, but it wasn't big either. It was very clearly a personal room to the hunter who had brought him here; bow and arrows hung up on the wall, video games stacked in the corner - unless it was just for sentimental reasons, this place must have running electricity to play them. But how? - and pictures decorated the wall.

The images weren't old, they couldn't have been, dates stamped in the corner, large block letters decorating the photos, each with last year's number printed for his eyes to see. There was something about them though, the corners worn and the edges faded, that suggested some age to them. Deep down, Kevin doubted that it was months passed that coloured the picture dark, but rather constant handling, but of course, that was a notion he didn't expect.

One thing stood out to the boy the most, an image more discoloured than the others, and larger too, taking up a rather large portion of the wall. It showed the man who had took him here, and the man looked _happy_ \- as crazy as it sounded with a rather hidden man like this - arms wrapped around a shorter, plumper man and a fairly tall bearded man with what seemed like a permanent frown. It was at the latter face that Kevin froze.

_Running. Panting. His muscles burning with each step._

_Stopping. Shaking, Looking for any sign of salvation._

_Relaxing. Slumping. Eyes closing with fatigue._

_Shock. Surprise. Adrenaline flooding his veins as an arrow narrowly misses his head._

_A voice. No, two._

_"Goddammit Kootra! You had to miss just right fucking now!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_There they are. Those blue, blue, broken eyes. The man's face is skinnier and less rugged, something akin to cat whiskers painted on his face, and his mask is on, face blank except for irritation but those eyes are fucking sad, looking at Kevin with such pity it makes him shudder with uncontrollable confusion._

_"I have to do it myself because of you, you fucking-"_

_The rager's rant continues but Kevin's way too distracted to care about his fury filled words because this man, a hunter with a bow in his hands and sorrow painted on his face behind a stone cold mask, isn't right. The fear of a man like this, a hunter who actually looks alive instead of soulless, takes over, because a hunter with no feeling towards their murders is bad, but a hunter who actually gives a shit? That's ten times worse._

_He barely notices Aleks appear before him, flames already ignited, but when he does, he straightens and let's his mind go blank. All that matters now? Surviving._

_The worry is more now, and the hunter is forgotten behind problems and constant sprinting._

_Until those blues meets his brown again, he won't remember the look of utter agony on a broken hunter's face._

"Hello?"

Kevin snaps straight up, broken from his thoughts to the brunette leaning against the door frame with a box of tablets in his hand. He looks almost indescribable, face blank, but his eyes curious, inviting. The raven already gets what the man's thinking, so he replies before he can even question him.

"I'm fine," Kevin rolls his eyes, and the amusement shining in the others eyes doesn't seem weird or strange in a situation like this. In fact, it's almost comforting, and the grin that almost breaks out on the others lips disappoints him when it doesn't appear, and he almost reels back in shock, so instead he focuses on an afterthought that's been pulling on his mind. "Kootra."

The man doesn't stop, doesn't freeze and stare like a deer in headlights, but he doesn't scream or shout either. Kevin is surprised by the lack of reaction to either side of the spectrum, but this man eems a perfect master of acting by this point, so he couldn't really expect a large reaction in the first place.

"I knew you'd remember," the brunette - Kootra, his minds reminds him once more - says simply, shrugging his shoulders, almost as if to say, what does it matter?

His long legs stride over to the bed side, holding out two white tablets in his outstretched palm, receiving a hesitant glance in return. Instead of resorting to more aggressive measures, Kootra just rolls his eyes, and lets surprisingly snarky words fall from his lips, "I'm not giving you poison."

A small little smirk pulls at the corners of his mouth, and he chuckles, as if in on some inside joke that Kevin missed, "Trust me, I'm not smart enough for that."

After a few minutes of uncertain gazes towards his hand, Kootra gave up and plopped the tablets on the old bedside table, propping himself up on the wall to match Kevin's concerned stare with a raised eyebrow.

"So..." Kevin started, twitching and fidgeting, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie under the thin covers. "Koot-"

"Don't call me that," the hunter suddenly snaps, rage passing over his features for one second, before morphing back into that mask, rubbing his hand over his tired face.

"Please," the brunette asks, and it sounds like he's pleading, eyes big and begging. "Call me Jordan."

"...Jordan," Kevin swallowed, looking even more nervous at the fury that he had seen for just one moment. "Mind telling me why a hunter is helping a human?"

The tense, exhausted man smirked, features pulling into a soft look that didn't match what Kevin had seen so far, but seemed more fitting than anything that had appeared on his face before.

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

**Author's Note:**

> Stypls' Last Human AU tag [here!](http://stypls.tumblr.com/tagged/hvsm/page/8)
> 
> Here's the general idea behind this:  
> \- Kevin and the group are out on some kind of raid (I don't know if this would fit in LH canon, seeing as I haven't read the fic and have only seen the fanart, but this is just loosely based, so.... [insert shrug emoji here] ) and he gets lost.  
> \- Jordan's out grabbing food from the local human store that still has some supplies left.  
> \- Jordan saves Kevin from getting caught by hunters and they strike up an unlikely friendship.
> 
> My ideas for Jordan's reasoning for not being a hunter is as follows:  
> \- 1) He was in it to get money and did not agree with the whole murdering or selling humans as slaves business, so one night he ran off and never looked back.  
> \- 2) As a child, Jordan was friends with a human by the name of Max who went missing and Jordan's been using the hunters to try and find him. (if I went with this route and the story was developed further, the cabin would have previously belonged to Max and his family, which is why Jordan is there and is so comfortable living there).  
> \- 3) Another (shitty) idea I had was that Jordan was either a mutant or human himself and was using the hunters to cover himself and get information from the inside. (The information on the inside bit was an idea I also had for both of these, for the first idea as he wants to help humans and mutants and for the second idea it would have been him trading information to see if they had seen Max.)
> 
> It's a very weird idea, but I love this fic a lot and I spent a lot of time on it!


End file.
